The inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of manufacturing the nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, to vertical nonvolatile memory devices, wherein a striation phenomenon in a channel layer is improved, a method of manufacturing the vertical nonvolatile memory device, and a memory module and system including the vertical nonvolatile memory device.
While manufacturing nonvolatile memory devices, methods of improving integrity by vertically stacking cell transistors included in each unit chip are being studied. Specifically a flash memory device may be highly integrated by vertically stacking cell transistors.